


Тайный Санта

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: — Как ты смог остаться незамеченным? В большинстве случаев подарки появлялись в твоё присутствие.Он усмехнулся.— Это всё эльфы.





	Тайный Санта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985415) by [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks). 



> Возможен ООС.
> 
> Thank you LittleSweetCheeks for permission!

_19 декабря_

Джей-Джей глянула на часы.

— Я в отель, — последнее слово потонуло в зевке, который она прикрыла рукой.

— Тебя подбросить? — Хотч обеспокоенно глянул в её сторону.

— Я в порядке. Всё это материнство ещё ново для меня.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Тогда увидимся завтра в семь утра.

— Поняла! — Джей-Джей, схватив ключи от машины, направилась в отель. Команда приехала в Сиэтл за неделю до Рождества. Она надеялась, что не пропустит первое Рождество Генри, но было сложно сказать наверняка, всё зависело от запутанности дела.

Джей-Джей добралась до своего номера и открыла дверь. Включив свет, она тут же наткнулась взглядом на лежащую на кровати коробку. Она вернулась в коридор и осмотрела его перед тем, как снова вернуться в номер. Годы службы научили её не доверять незнакомым коробкам. Она внимательно изучила её: та была завёрнута в весёлую рождественскую упаковку с Сантами, обвязана лентой, а наверху — красивый бант. Обойдя кровать, она заметила карточку.. На ней была простая надпись: «Для Джей-Джей», вместо адреса отправителя стоял вопросительный знак.

Это было не в духе Уилла — оставлять записки и посылать ей что-то во время дела. Через пару минут размышлений Джей-Джей развязала бант. Она распаковала коробку — та пока не вызывала подозрений — и, сняв крышку, заглянула внутрь. Сверху лежал конверт, который она тут же открыла. В нём была флешка и записка: _«Кажется, тебе нужно больше памяти для фотографий и видео. Я заметил, что ты тяжело переживаешь разлуку с Генри. Надеюсь, это поможет быть к нему чуточку ближе»._

Джей-Джей почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами: она ужасно скучала по сыну. Она и не думала, что кто-то это заметит. Она вновь заглянула в коробку и вытащила книгу, которую собиралась прочесть уже довольно давно. Это был лимитированный тираж, а воткнутая в самое начало бумажная закладка Санты привлекла её внимание, и, открыв на ней, она увидела автограф автора.

Она отложила книгу в сторону и взяла телефон, решив позвонить Гарсие.

— Привет, чика!

— Привет, Пэн, это ты отправила подарок?

— Какой подарок? — по голосу было слышно, что Гарсиа удивлена.

— Я вернулась в свой номер и нашла коробку.

— И ты её открыла? — настороженно спросила Гарсиа.

— Да, в ней оказалась карта памяти и та самая книга.

— Хм.

— Ты правда не знаешь?

— Нет, милая, я не знаю. Прости. Но я могу поинтересоваться, если ты хочешь.

— Пока не решила, скажу тебе об этом позже.

_20 декабря_

Вчера вся команда вернулась поздно.

Это была длинная ночь. Вскоре после того, как они все вернулись в отель, поступил звонок о прорыве в деле. Команда выехала на место и нашла тело жертвы, тем самым подтвердив свои подозрения, что это «их парень», но проблема была в том, что они не могли _найти_. Морган был уверен, что тот в бегах, не было никаких шансов, что подозреваемый задержался здесь, зная, что его вычислили, но, опять же, не все разыскиваемые были настолько умны, как им казалось.

Перед тем как вернуться в офис, он предложил перекусить кофе и пончиками.

Очередь была длинной, и когда Дерек, наконец, открыл дверку пассажирского сиденья своего внедорожника, чтобы поставить туда поднос со съестным, на сиденье уже стояла коробка в такой же рождественской обёртке, какую Джей-Джей показывала своей команде вчера. Поставив поднос на багажник, оглядевшись и заметив лишь парочку, обнимающуюся у кафе, Морган спросил Джей-Джей:

— Заметила кого-нибудь?

Но никого подозрительного рядом не наблюдалось.

Он держал коробку, словно в той лежала бомба. Коробка Джей-Джей оказалась подарком, могли ли эти подарки быть чем-то другим, уловкой, чтобы запутать их? Но тот подарок был для неё желанным и нужным. Наконец он открыл коробку, заглянул внутрь и обнаружил новую кобуру и тактический фонарь — его старый недавно встретил свой конец, упав в ущелье. Он осмотрел коробку и обнаружил карточку почти идентичную той, что была у Джей-Джей.

Кто-то играл в тайного Санту, и Морган поклялся, что вычислит, кто это.

_21 декабря_

Морган был прав: подозреваемый думал, что он слишком умён, чтобы попасться копам и федералам. Но ошибался.

Большую часть дня команда провела, пытаясь расколоть маленького, противного паренька. Но затем Хотч отправил к нему Рида, чтобы тот вытащил информацию один на один, продемонстрировав, как тот неумён. После обеда все шестеро вернулись в конференц-зал, где смех Джей-Джей и Эмили заставил Рида высунуться из-за спины Моргана, чтобы посмотреть, что же там происходит.

На столе лежала коробка.

Эмили покрутила её, ища карточку.

— Это для Рида! — она помахала ему. — Что у тебя там?

Спенсер огляделся: все с нетерпением и любопытством уставились на него.

— Давайте посмотрим. — Он аккуратно раскрыл коробку, запакованную в ту же бумагу, что подарки Джей-Джей и Моргана. — Новая сумка и... — В сумке было что-то ещё. — Кофе! — Спенсер расхохотался, запрокинув голову. — Кто бы это ни был, он хорош! — Он огляделся, пытаясь угадать, кто же стоит за подарками, но никто не выглядел подозрительно.

 

_22 декабря_

Росси поджидал Эмили у лифта.

— Думаешь, будут ещё подарки?

Эмили улыбнулась.

— У тебя есть сведения, что их будет больше?

Тот мотнул головой.

— Не имею о том ни малейшего представления. Если бы мы были всё время в офисе, я бы сказал, что это Гарсиа.

Усмехнувшись, она согласилась.

— Я тоже. Я подумывала на Спенса, пока тот не получил свой подарок.

— Он бы сделал это лишь для того, чтобы сбить нас с толку, — сказал Росси.

— Может быть.

Дверь распахнулась, и навстречу им вышла возбужденная Гарсиа.

— Эмили, ты здесь! На твоём столе уже давным-давно стоит большая коробка, и ты её ещё не открыла, давай! — Она нетерпеливо потянула Эмили в сторону подарка.

Смеясь, та последовала за ней. Оглядевшись, она сказала:

— Может, дождёмся остальных?

— Нет-нет-нет, не заставляй меня ждать!

Но в этом уже не было нужды. Росси поддержал её:

— Хотч сегодня весь день на совещаниях. Покажи, что там у тебя.

Пенелопа сделала вид, что сама собирается открыть подарок, но Эмили, отодвинув её в сторону, потянула за бант. Все наклонились посмотреть во внутрь, когда она взялась за крышку. Она удивленно приоткрыла рот, неверяще глядя на чёрный материал внутри.

— Не может быть!

Джей-Джей была удивлена не меньше.

— Это разве не...

Эмили вытащила подарок на свет. Это было пальто. Они с Джей-Джей разглядывали один каталог пару недель назад, и она обмолвилась, что хотела бы это пальто, но оно было слишком дорогим, к тому же у неё уже было хорошее пальто.

— Примерь! — в предвкушении хлопнув в ладоши, предложила Гарсиа.

Эмили примерила: пальто было ей впору.

— Не знаю, кто это, но он не должен был! Это... У меня нет слов, — сказала она, поглаживая ткань.

 

_23 декабря_

Он с головой погрузился в бумаги на столе, когда в дверь постучали.

— Войдите.

Гарсиа вошла и, закрыв за собой дверь и присев на стул, спросила:

— Сегодня никаких подарков не видно?

Дэвид мягко усмехнулся, он уже был наслышан, что Пенелопа не могла ни на чём сосредоточиться, кроме как на загадочных подарках.

— Мне о них неизвестно.

— У нас только сегодня и завтрашнее утро, а потом пять дней выходных.

Он улыбнулся.

— Имей терпение. Тот, кто делает это, точно знает, какой сегодня день.

Движение между его кабинетом и конференц-залом заставило их выглянуть в окно.

Рид открыл дверь.

— Росси! Там в конференц-зале подарок на твоё имя!

Дэвид лукаво глянул в сторону Пенелопы.

— Я же говорил, будь терпелива. — Он встал и последовал вместе со всеми в конференц-зал. По тому, как был обернут подарок, было очевидно, что это бутылка. Большая бутылка. Он оглядел подарок в поисках карточки с именем, но в этот раз её не обнаружилось. Сомнений, кто отправитель, не оставалось: бумага и бант были те же. Росси был впечатленён, стоило распаковать подарок. Подарком оказалась бутылка очень дорогого скотча, который ему приходилось пробовать нечасто.

— Поделишься? — поддразнила его Эмили.

— Да, ты должен поделиться с нами! — смеясь, поддержал её Морган.

— Ни за что, — Дэвид любовался бутылкой, держа её на вытянутой руке словно младенца. — Ни за что на свете.

_24 декабря_

Канун Рождества сулил команде неполный рабочий день. Большая часть даже и не подумала явиться, предпочтя работать на дому или не работать совсем. Пенелопа же была одной из тех, кому нужно было появиться на работе и проверить все системы. В офисе было пусто и одиноко. Она тоже бы хотела остаться дома.

Все её друзья проводили с семьями следующие несколько недель: Морган и Рид улетали вечером, а Джей-Джей с Уиллом уезжали на юг. Пенелопа ненавидела Рождество, напоминающее ей о том, что она одинока.

Решив, что сделала достаточно, она собрала заполненные бумаги и направилась в офис Хотча, чтобы оставить их у него на столе. На полпути она остановилась: через окно она могла видеть, как тот с головой погряз в бумагах. Дойдя до его офиса, она постучалась.

— Уходишь? — он даже не поднял головы.

— Да, — сказала она с невольно вырвавшимся вздохом.

Её тон заставил Хотча поднять голову и оглядеть её с ног до головы. Одежда Гарсии была, как всегда, яркой, но вот лицо — не выражало той же радости.

— Какие у тебя планы?

Дернув плечом, она какое-то время нервно теребила кипу бумаг в руках, а затем положила их на кофейный столик.

— Никаких.

Он ждал, словно знал, что она хочет сказать что-то ещё.

— У всех есть семейные обязанности, а у меня... нет, — сказала она, пятясь к двери. — Я не буду тебе мешать. С Рождеством, Аарон, передай Джеку мои поздравления. — Она ушла до того, как он успел ответить.

Гарсиа вернулась в офис забрать сумочку и была удивлена, обнаружив подарок, лежащий в её кресле. Насколько она знала, в офисе из их команды остались только она и Хотч. Коробка не была большой, но упакована была идеально. Гарсиа открыла её и не смогла сдержать слёз. Она и не думала, что кто-то догадается, как она хочет снова попутешествовать по восточной части материка. У неё было недостаточно денег, чтобы провести отпуск там и воссоединиться с собой, — и вот на неё смотрели билеты на самолёт и бронь отеля у самого пляжа.

— Джек уехал, чтобы провести рождественские каникулы с Джессикой и её семьей в Мэне. Я не видел его с тех пор, как мы завершили дело, — раздался голос позади неё.

Пенелопа тихо вскрикнула, обернулась и увидела выглядящего потерянным Хотча. Она вспомнила все разговоры о предстоящем отпуске и планах остальных. Но не смогла вспомнить, чтобы хоть кто-то из них поинтересовался о его планах, предполагая, что он будет с Джеком.

Молчание затягивалось, и Хотч, чтобы скрыть неловкость, попрощался:

— Извини, ты же уходила. Хорошего отпуска. — Он посмотрел на неё, всего мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы установить зрительный контакт, и, развернувшись, ушел.

Гарсии потребовалась минута, чтобы всё обдумать, но как только она приняла решение, она поспешила вслед за Хотчем и догнала его, когда он уже входил в лифт.

— Стой!

Он остановился и обернулся.

— Да, Пенелопа?

— Нет никакой причины сидеть дома в одиночестве. Точнее, мне дома, а тебе последующие пять дней — здесь, в офисе, — что, как она догадывалась, было более вероятным вариантом. — Приходи. У меня есть еда и ёлка, а ещё — классика рождественских фильмов. — Она видела, что он хочет отказаться, поэтому добавила: — Пожалуйста! — и посмотрела на него умоляющим взглядом.

Обдумав искреннее предложение, он кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Одарив его ослепительной улыбкой, она попросила его не опаздывать на ужин.

***

  
Ужин был обильным. Всё, приготовленное Гарсией, имело или красную, или зелёную нотки, делающие блюда праздничными. Они уснули на диване, смотря фильм, и Гарсиа обняла Хотча во сне.

Аарон проснулся с затёкшей шеей, не сразу сообразив, где же он находится. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но стоило человеку рядом пошевелиться, как он вспомнил.

— С Рождеством, — его голос всё ещё был хриплым и задумчивым после сна.

Он почувствовал теплое дыхание на футболке, когда Гарсиа, крепко прижавшаяся во сне к его груди, попыталась ответить. Отодвинувшись, она попробовала снова.

— С Рождеством. — Немного придя в себя, она села. — Извини, мы уснули, пока смотрели фильм.

— Всё в порядке.

Потерев лицо, она внимательно посмотрела на него: он всё ещё лежал на спине.

— Тайный Санта. Это был ты?

Он не видел смысла лгать и кивнул.

— Как?

Он дёрнул бровью, не совсем понимая вопрос.

— Как ты смог остаться незамеченным? В большинстве случаев подарки появлялись в твоё присутствие.

Он мягко усмехнулся.

— Это всё эльфы.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Тайный Санта"


End file.
